1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to germ-killing materials and more particularly to materials adapted for use in cleaning, sanitizing, deodorizing, and disinfecting surfaces into or onto which the material is to be applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chlorine dioxide (ClO.sub.2) has been tried in the past for skin disinfection with limited success. One such chlorine dioxide preparation was called Cryoclave, produced by International Dioxide. Chlorine dioxide has, however, had more success as an additive to medicine to inhibit microbial growth in the medicine itself, as disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 955,848, than for its antimicrobial activity on the body.
The usual method for using or incorporating chlorine dioxide gas has been to dissolve the gas in a liquid to form a solution. This method has a number of drawbacks. The chlorine dioxide gas tends to release from the solution so that its shelf-life is relatively short compared to other skin medications. When the product is applied to the skin as a liquid, the lack of adherence of the product to the skin or lesion results in a short contact time. Since fungus diseases and other types of infected lesions usually require many hours or even days of contact, a strict regimen of reapplication would be necessary to ensure adequate therapeutic response.
These objections to the use of chlorine dioxide on the skin can be overcome or substantially alleviated if the gas is incorporated in a gel base. The high viscosity of these gels and their bioadhesion to the skin prevents escape of the gas and also holds the gas in contact with the skin for long periods, particularly in conjunction with the use of a conventional occlusive barrier, such as a plastic film bandage for the afflicted area.
The process of acidifying sodium chlorite to produce chlorine dioxide within the gel is novel. The gelling material must not only be compatible with the strong oxidizing action of chlorine dioxide, so that there is no complexing with this reactive substance, but must also be compatible with the alkaline sodium chlorite and the acid. Many substances are not compatible with chlorine dioxide. Most flavors and coloring agents, for example, will react with chlorine dioxide. Canadian Pat. No. 955,848 discloses adding these kinds of substances, but this addition reduces the germicidal effectiveness of the chlorine dioxide and thus shortens the shelf-like of the product. A further example of incompatibility is hydrogen peroxide, which has been successfully gelled with a glycerin base. Glycerin, however, will react with chlorine dioxide and therefore cannot be used as a "thickener" for a base with chlorine dioxide producing components. The gelling agent must, of course, be non-toxic, non-irritating, and easily removed from the skin.